Motion control systems such as those employed in industrial environments typically require power from one or more power sources, in the form of primary and/or auxiliary power. Not uncommonly, different types or levels of power (e.g., DC or AC power), or powers having multiple different characteristics (e.g., different voltage levels, current levels, etc.) are required.
Typically, the power that is provided to the motion control systems is received from one or more power lines (e.g., a utility grid) and then converted into the desired forms of power. However, in certain embodiments, power can be received from power sources other than power lines, such as local power generation sources (e.g., local generators or batteries).
To provide the required forms of primary and/or auxiliary power to the motion control systems based upon the received power, many different front-end circuit components are often required. These front-end circuit components not only can provide power conversion, but also can serve other purposes as well, for example, circuit protection to protect against power spikes. For example, the National Electric Code requires that branch circuit protection be provided in connection with the delivery of power to motor controllers/motor drivers.
Among the many different circuit components that can be utilized in any given system are power conversion components, switching components such as contactors, protective components such as circuit breakers and fuses, filtering components and even additional power sources. Traditionally, these circuit components have been implemented on an “ad hoc” basis when motion control systems are installed.
The complexity, cost and inefficiency associated with identifying, purchasing and installing such front end components on such an ad hoc basis can be high. In particular, the installation, including wiring together, of circuit components can be difficult and costly. Further, the implementation of circuit components in this manner can result in the consumption of excessive panel space along or nearby the motion control systems. Indeed, because motor controllers/motor drivers often require high levels of power and current, the wiring used to connect the front end components must often be thick and consequently further increases the overall size of the assembly of front end components (for example, 3 gauge wire has an 8 inch bend radius).
Therefore, it would be advantageous if there was available to customers an improved mechanism or manner of implementing the power-related functionality traditionally provided by such ad hoc agglomerations of front-end circuit components. In particular, it would be advantageous if such an improved mechanism or manner of implementing such functionality was less costly and complicated to implement than existing ad hoc circuit implementations, and took up less panel space along/nearby the motion control systems.